


Supernatural Prom Queen

by ThisWasntTaken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Prom, but it made me laugh, i don't know what this is, what the hell am I smoking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer REALLY DOES just want to wear Sam to prom.</p><p>I was typing "supernatural promo," and I hit enter too soon and "supernatural prom" came up, and this is where my mind went. I don't know what's wrong with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr, justshippin.tumblr.com

Lucifer storms into Heaven and slams the door behind him. “Dad! I found the perfect outfit for prom but he’s _being a little shit_.”  
God sighs. “Why don’t you choose a different outfit, then?”  
“No, Dad! Sam and I are MFEO!” Lucifer shouts. “It has to be him!”  
“What’s wrong with Nick?” God asks.  
“Are you _kidding me?_ Nick is wearing thin, Dad. I can’t wear him to _prom._ ”  
“Lucifer is right, Dad,” Michael chimes in. “This is an important night. Everything has to be perfect. I _need_ Dean Winchester.”  
“What about Adam? He’s kind of like Dean; they’re half-brothers,” God says.  
“Dad, this is too important for substitutes,” Michael says.  
“Well, I hate to say it, but free will means that you have to have consent. Get consent or choose someone else,” God says.  
“Zachariah, make Dean say yes. Even at the expense of Sam,” Michael says. Zachariah nods and leaves.  
“You bitch!” Lucifer says, lunging at Michael.  
“I’m done,” God says, leaving.  
“Well, if you want him so much, why don’t you get one of your _demons_ to get him for you?” Michael says, struggling for dominance.  
Lucifer stands up. “No need. I’ll just go in person.”  
“Oh, because your _charming personality_ will win him over so quickly.”  
“It will, just you wait.”

When Lucifer shows up to prom in Sam and sees Michael wearing Adam, he almost laughs.  
“You made Dad leave,” Michael snarls.  
“Nobody makes Dad do anything,” Lucifer says. “And, apparently, no one makes Dean Winchester do anything either.”

Lucifer wins the Apocalypse, gaining the title of Prom Queen for Life.


End file.
